


12:00 AM

by Hexentia



Series: Bokuroo College Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexentia/pseuds/Hexentia
Summary: I took a break from studying, so here's this.





	12:00 AM

**Author's Note:**

> I took a break from studying, so here's this.

The sound of the alarm on his phone made him jump and almost spill the bag of popcorn in his lap. Swearing, Bokuto quickly reached across his dresser to turn the alarm off. He winced when he heard a groan from the bed right next to his.

“Ugh… Every time I hear that sound, I swear I feel like I’m preparing to die,” Kuroo mutter, faced pressed into his pillow. “What time is it anyway?”

“Twelve.” Kuroo groaned again. Sheepishly, Bokuto patted his boyfriend’s head and apologized. “Sorry, Tetsu. I forgot to turn it off earlier.”

“Nah, it’s fine,” Kuroo groggily replied. His back popped as he pushed himself up to sit on his knees. “I needed to take a shower anyway.”

“Have at it. I took a shower about an hour ago, so water should be hot again.”

“Thank god. I’d probably cry right now if I had to take a cold shower.” Bokuto really didn’t want to see his boyfriend cry again. Once was more than enough. He couldn’t really blame Kuroo though. He had a pretty rough day with midterms, especially the one he got back.

Seeing a red 32/100 on his chemistry test made Kuroo’s anxiety flare up. Getting an F on an exam for class that was essential to his major sucked big time. "You and me both, buddy.”

Sliding out of his raised bed, Kuroo asked, “What was that alarm even for?”

“Bed time, of course.” The giant grin on Bokuto’s face made Kuroo scoff. “What? It’s true!”

“Oh, it’s not that. I’m gonna have to change the emoji’s for your contact name now.” Kuroo grabbed the bottom hem of his shirt and lift his arms. Balling his shirt up, he threw it at his hamper. He missed.

Bokuto;s eyebrows rose. “Oho? What’re they now?”

“The flexing arm, the night sky with city buildings, and an owl,” Kuroo listed off with ease. Bokuto chuckled.

There was a fourth emoji tacked on to his contact in Kuroo’s phone, and he knew that Kuroo knew that he knew it. Though for some reason, Kuroo didn’t like mentioning that he liked to use the emoji of a heart with an arrow in it. Bokuto personally thought it was endearing. His opinion was probably a little biased, however, since Bokuto had the same heart emoji for Kuroo’s contact in his phone.

“Guess you’re just gonna have to add in a bed emoji,” Bokuto joked as he watched Kuroo kick his jeans off. God, he loved his boyfriend’s legs. Bokuto often joked that he wouldn’t mind getting crushed by Kuroo’s thighs. Akashi always just gave him a deadpan look for that. His boyfriend’s briefs soon followed his pants.

“Guess so.” Walking into the suite’s shared Jack and Jill bathroom, Kuroo turned the shower on. “I really hated this shower stall.”

Arms wrapped around his waist as Bokuto kissed the area in between his shoulders. Kuroo felt the other’s breath on his skin when Bokuto agreed that the shower was awful. “I’m pretty sure I die a little bit every time that curtain touches me. Seriously… what asshole thought thick rubbery plastic would make a could shower curtain?”

Kuroo laughed a bit, “At least we won’t have to deal with it next semester.” Bokuto hummed his agreement.

Giving Kuroo a quick hug with a squeeze of his arm, Bokuto said, “I’m gonna go read a thing for English. Enjoy the wonders of the steam.”

“Pfft, that almost sounded poetic, Kou.” Kuroo looked over his shoulder, “Thought you were going to bed though.”

“I was going to, but I lost track of time, so I get to do it now. Yay me, right?”

Kuroo blew air at Bokuto’s nose. “Dork.”

“Yeah but you love me anyway,” Bokuto stated happily.

“That, I do.”

Bokuto beamed at him before letting go. “I’ll stop wasting your precious hot water now.”

“Yeah,” Kuroo said, stepping into the stall and under the spray of water, “I’ll be out in a bit.”

The curtain slid across the rail when Bokuto replied back, “Take your time.”

The door clicked shut.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be studying for two of my midterms, but I’m procrastinating rn. This is my first drabble, and I was surprised to see how much easier it was for me to complete this compared to my normal stuff.


End file.
